


the one where dan is concerned about phil

by philester



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, M/M, i just had to write this down, its just a convo that i daydreamed them having, just a short blurb i thought of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philester/pseuds/philester
Summary: dan is concerned about phil settling down





	the one where dan is concerned about phil

**Author's Note:**

> TW-mentions of sex

“Phil, I’m worried about you,” Dan said. He and Phil were seated on the couch, with Dan’s right leg intertwined with Phil’s left leg. It was something that they just did without noticing. It made them feel secure.

 

“Why?” Phil asked, glancing over from the television where they were watching anime.

 

“I mean, you are 30 years old and you haven’t settled down yet!”

 

“Dan, I can settle down whenever I want to,” Phil remarked, offended.

 

“I know, but it makes me worried! So many people our age already have kids! Look at Louise, she’s pregnant with her second child.”

 

“I know you mean well, but I am perfectly content with where I am right now.”

 

“Okay, but what about kids? You’ve told me in the past that you want to have kids.”

 

“I can be a single father.”

 

“Phil, you can barely manage yourself, how are you going to manage another small human?”

 

“I have you, Dan.”

 

“Stop trying to be funny, Phil.”

 

“No, I’m serious. You know how much I care for you. And I know that you love me back. We are best friends. I don’t mind living with my best friend for the rest of time.”

 

“Okay, but Phil, what about love? What about sex? You can’t have that with me.”

 

“Love is friendship, Dan. And sex, it’s whatever. I can live without sex. As long as we cuddle, which we do anyways.”

 

“But I need sex.”

 

“Then we can have sex.”

 

“Bu--What?”

 

“I mean, that’s just an offer. You can have sex with whoever you want, I don’t care.”

 

“So, right now, if I asked you to have sex with me, you would agree?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Okay then do you wanna have sex with me?”

 

“My room or yours?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this!  
> It was just a short blurb that I sort of imagined them saying.


End file.
